


Cold December Night

by ShadowMystic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, ShadowAdvent2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic/pseuds/ShadowMystic
Summary: Alec is working late at the Institute when Magnus surprises him with a visit and the perfect way to warm them both up.





	Cold December Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was 1st December on the ShadowAdvent calender 2018  
> [ShadowAdvent](http://www.ShadowAdvent.co.uk)

Alec rubbed his palms together as he sat at his desk, a slight pain flaring up behind his eyes as he strained to look at the screen on his tablet. He’d been scrolling through reports for hours, records of demon sightings and mundane attacks. There was a pattern somewhere in all this and Alec would be damned if he missed it. It wasn’t as if he didn’t trust his team to get it right, he had just been struggling to separate field work with ‘head of the institute’ work.

 

The wind howled through the chimney and flickered the roaring flames of the fireplace, the warmth was most welcome as even his toes were tapping from the cold chill of the December night air. Pinching the bridge of his nose he pushed the tablet to one side to take a moment, his breath coming out a little shaken as he couldn’t concentrate with the so little circulation running through his veins.

 

Standing up he paced around a little, trying to work the kinks and stiffness from his joints as he grabbed his phone. The green light had been flashing on it for some time now but his work had kept him from checking. Any trouble and someone would call.

 

Two messages. One from Izzy to plead with him not to work too late, she was concerned about the blizzard building outside so didn’t want him to get too caught up in it. The second message from Magnus in response to one Alec had sent earlier about staying at the Institute tonight because of the previously mentioned storm. He smiled as he looked over the words on the screen, or lack there of. It was just a series of emojis depicting crying faces, pouting faces and kissy faces.

 

It was way past midnight now and he knew Magnus would most likely be sleeping. Since he’d lost his magic he’d been getting tired much sooner. Alec took a moment to imagine Magnus asleep at home in bed, probably with his arms wrapped around the pillow like he usually would when he was working late.

 

Rubbing his cold hands he typed out a goodnight in response, but before he could press send there was a knock at the door, the handle jiggling before whoever was trying to come in realised it was locked. Alec sighed and put his phone to one side, heading to unlock the door and see who was wanting his attention at this ungodly hour. Probably someone Izzy asked to check on him and make sure he wasn’t working too hard… It wouldn’t be the first time…

 

“Look, I’m just about to-” He opened his mouth but soon shut it as he saw a sight he hadn’t expected to see. Magnus was stood bundled up with a scarf, hat and gloves, shivering slightly, making Alec’s heart warm. “What are you doing here?” He stepped back to let him in and almost on instinct reached out to rub his boyfriend’s shoulders in an attempt to stop his shivering. “You’re soaked” He breathed out, feeling the cold air emanate from his body beneath the coat.

 

“Lovely to see you too Alexander” Magnus chattered out and began removing his layers, even without his magic to help, Magnus still looked better than Alec himself did. His hair, though it had been under a hat, came out unscathed and Alec wondered if he’d developed a product to keep it that good. One that might smell as good as the Sandalwood collection Alec had come to love.

 

“Oh I’m happy to see you, I just-” Alec stuttered out as Magnus leant to turn up the fire before he pulled shut the heavy curtains over the doors to the balcony. “-just didn’t expect you to come”. He debated checking his phone for any missed messages with it mentioned, but knew Magnus was impulsive, so the surprise was quickly wearing off. “Why did you risk coming out in this storm?” He frowned, wearing the worry all over his face.

 

“To see you? Do I need a better reason?” Magnus smiled and walked over, placing his hand on Alec’s shoulder as he looked up at him. “This is the month of togetherness and families and you’ve already spent 4 nights away from home…” His smile didn’t falter as Alec swallowed a lump in his throat. The fact Magnus had used the word ‘home’ made his heart swell in his chest, it was almost overshadowed by how he’d been so busy trying to manage the workload that he’d lost track of the days since he’d stayed over at Magnus’.

 

“Magnus, I’m sorry I-” He was stopped by a cold finger to his lips.

“I didn’t come to make you feel guilty...I came because I missed you” Magnus leant up close and kissed Alec with a touch of his lips so soft and tender that Alec’s eyes closed to the feel, his arms circling round and bringing his boyfriend’s body towards him.  Holding him in his arms he took a moment to find in Magnus what he always found, complete and utter happiness.

 

Without words, Alec showed how much he’d also missed Magnus by returning the kiss. “I’m glad you came” He spoke softly as they parted lips. His eyes opening again to look into the dark orbs staring back at him. The heat rising from the pit of his stomach made his cheeks warm as his mind began to go over the last time he’d seen Magnus. They’d shared a shower before he’d left for work those long four days ago.

 

“Are you alright?” Magnus raised his hand to cup Alec’s cheek and raised a brow feeling the heat there. “You’re breaking out in a sweat…” He turned his hand so the back of it rested on Alec’s forehead, pushing his hair out the way. “Hmm...temperature seems normal” He tilted his head to look at him a little closer and Alec was sure he was teasing him, knowing exactly what he was feeling.

 

“I’m not sick” He shook his head, smiling and turning away. “Just thinking about you” He mumbled, Magnus’ fingers turned him to look back again so their eyes met, Alec was sure he saw a twinkle in Magnus’, barely noticing he was being walked back slowly, only registering it properly when the back of his legs hit the desk.

 

“About me?” Magnus brought his fingers round the back of his neck and threaded them through his unruly hair. “You’re blushing Alexander…” the older man teased and stroked his thumb over the shell of Alec’s ear. Magnus leant in close to press his body to the Shadowhunters and felt a little extra obstruction at the front of his jeans.

 

“It’s been a really long day” Alec’s voice came out raspy as he felt the firm body press to his own. He tried to speak again but was silenced by a finger to his lips once more, his mouth curling into a smirk as Magnus was giving him both a sympathetic and knowing look.

 

“I know what you need, Alexander”

\---

 

Perching up onto the desk, hissing a little as the cold mahogany touched his bare skin, Alec watched as his jeans and underwear were tossed to one side the room. He breathed out as goosebumps broke out on his legs.

 

“Let me warm you up” Magnus smirked as he leant in to catch his lips, pushing Alec’s legs to rest on one foot up on the table,  the cold palms on his skin sent a shiver of delight through Alec’s body. Magnus’ hands directed Alec’s to the front of his jeans, where the bulge he’d felt just earlier was still trying to push through. He worked quickly and efficiently to grant its wish and felt the hot skin in his hand as he began to stroke Magnus’ erection to keep the blood flowing.

 

“This is unprofessional” Alec groaned as Magnus stood pressed to him, causing their bodies to collide and cocks to rub beside one another. Curling his fingers around both, Alec gripped his free hand to Magnus’ shoulder as he began to pump his fist between them.

 

“This is hardly the worst we’ve done in this office Alexander” Magnus panted out as he thrust his lower body to the sinful hand working them both. “Be grateful it’s winter or I’d have you on the balcony”

 

“M-Magnus” Alec’s voice came out as a whimper.

 

Magnus kissed up Alec’s neck as the column of skin was exposed to him, he stopped to suck the skin and nip just under his ear as he brought the attention round to close his mouth around Alec’s closed lips. Kissing him wetly and pushing his tongue to meet Alec’s.

 

Alec felt his face and body heating up, his hand had stopped moving for a minute as he was kissed and groped by desperate and passionate fingers. “I need you” He managed to get out between the welcome assault on his mouth. “Please” His pitch heightened as he felt fingers answering his pleas as they slid up inside him, his hips tilting to give enough access while Magnus stepped back slightly to give himself room to move.

 

Magnus was muttering words against Alec’s neck, but Alec didn’t hear much of it as his body was turning rigid from the nudges to the bundle of nerves inside him, he grabbed Magnus’ jaw to push his face up and cause their mouths to meet again. He mimicked the rhythm of the fingers with his tongue and curled it to entice and seduce his lover for more.

 

Magnus removed his fingers and slipped his hand into Alec’s desk drawer, routing blindly for something in the hidden place he knew exactly where to look. His eyes opened to signal he’d found what he was searching for, running a square packet down Alec’s face until the corner pressed into his mouth.

 

Alec answered the move by biting down and aiding it tearing the packet in half, the sharp taste touched his senses as he spat the now emptied pack to one side, looking into Magnus’ eyes as he felt his now condom-covered cock starting to slip inside him. He tried to keep them open but they fluttered as his lips parted and a moan spilled from his lips as the position they were in caused the head to brush over his prostate.

 

Alec dropped his head to Magnus’ shoulder and used his legs to wrap around his waist, urging him to move, he panted onto the others neck with every push and pull, the air around them heating to a point Alec leant back to pull off his jacket, the cold air no longer a worry as he leant back on the desk to the point he was lying down. One hand gripping the wood behind his head as the other hand hold of one of Magnus’ forearms.

 

“You’re such a delight my love” Magnus bit his lip as he took in the sight below him, grabbing fist fulls of Alec’s shirt and ripping the two sides apart, sending buttons flying from the material and hitting the walls. Leaning down he began to mouth at the exposed skin that had taken a sheen from the cold sweat covering it. His hips continued to thrust and his hands ran over all they could touch and grab.

 

The material of Magnus’ jumper rubbed over Alec’s body and caused his already leaking cock to twitch between them. The sweet friction and consistent movements were sending him over the edge as he leant up and grabbed a handful of Magnus’ ass, kissing him hard on the lips and releasing between them, his body jolted and strained in orgasm as his inner muscles clenched Magnus’ cock still deep inside him, unrelenting in the pleasure it gave.

 

He clung to Magnus’ body over him as he came down from his high, having felt the other reach his own climax a moment later, the air turning cold around them caused him to let out an involuntary shiver, especially when their bodies parted.  “Sit with me by the fire” Alec spoke gently into Magnus’ ear, re-visiting the earlier tenderness before the steamy finish.

 

They held hands as they moved over to the sofa, sitting down with their sides pressed against each other, Alec’s arm wrapped around Magnus’ shoulders as they looked at the flames. The weather outside seemed a lot calmer as the wind wasn’t so strong that came down the chimney. “Will you come home tomorrow night?” Magnus’ voice was a whisper, it seemed unsure and uncharacteristically shy.

“Of course..” Alec smiled and pressed his face into the top of Magnus’ hair, kissing his head and as they sat in each others arms, a silence fell across them as they drifted to sleep, keeping each other warm on the cold December night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos = <3  
> ShadowOfMystic on Twitter :)  
> xxx


End file.
